Switching Views
by Sukuru
Summary: Saving someone's life can do wonders for your own. Maybe. FINSIHED DUE TO BOREDOM! I mean that Chaps Four, parts one and two, five and Six have been uploaded. I'll leave it to you to point out how silly they are.
1. A lil' talk

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Star trek. Shameeka and Pallee are mine. Pallee's the one from First Impressions, by the way. Oh, wait. She comes later. Sorry. You wont meet her yet.  
  
Short Spiritual Fan-Fic.  
  
Everything was black. Pitch black. Blacker than anything she'd every seen before.  
  
Then there was a light. It arched out from the center of the blackness, illuminating.something. It looked like a park bench from twentieth century earth, painted a glossy brown, and had a metal pole with a lamp at it's peak standing next to it. She knew what that was. A 'Lamp Post'. Sensible name. Lamp, on a post.  
  
"Hello?" He voice echoed across the un-seeable plain, bouncing off invisible walls and ringing in her ears.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
There couldn't be.  
  
She knew where she was. In her own sub-consciousness, trapped in her mind. Although she couldn't remember why.  
  
And then, a reply.  
  
"Good Day, Ensign." The voice was calm, collected.strangely familiar. A voice with feeling, yet a voice without. A males voice.  
  
She walked towards the bench. Upon it sat a black haired man, with odd pointed ears, in a blue uniform. He was as familiar as his voice had been.  
  
"Ensign.?" She repeated, "who are you? Why're you here? Why am I still here? I thought-" The man stood up.  
  
"You did not die," He crossed his arms and faced her, "at least, you wont as long as I keep you here. The Doctor is performing an operation on you, but.you seem reluctant to be kept alive, so I have to do it for you."  
  
She turned her back on him.  
  
"If I have no will to live then allow me to die." She muttered simply, remembering the hurt and pain of living, "why can't you?"  
  
The Man tilted his head up, looking faintly superior, and arched a brow.  
  
"Because you saved another in afflicting damage upon yourself," He snapped snippily, the emotion out of place in his placid personality, "and now, that other owes you a life debt. If you were to die, you would place him in emotional turmoil, in affect destroying his soul."  
  
She turned around, holding herself and frowning slightly.  
  
"Since when have Vulcans believed in life debts?"  
  
"I owe several to people I would prefer not to," The Vulcan nodded, "but, yes, I believe in life debts. I, but no other Vulcan."  
  
"Because you are half-human." The dying girl nodded, "I understand. If I were to die.he'd feel responsible.because."  
  
"Because, Ensign, you threw yourself infront of him, to save him. He feels guilty-" "Even though he hates me?"  
  
The Vulcan arched another brow, then shifted on his feet and sighed in a fed-up sort of way.  
  
"I do not understand the word hate between the both of you," He mumbled, "if you thought that he hated you, why would you save his life?"  
  
She closed her eyes and looked away, "sometimes feelings aren't mutual."  
  
"I see."  
  
She sat down on the black floor, hugging herself and shaking her head, "you don't."  
  
"You think because I have no feelings, I cannot understand yours? I have feelings. There are clearer than other Vulcans. I can feel them all the time, but I choose not to show them. Just like.a rich man locks away all his money, but he knows he still has the money."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I see." She didn't mean to copy his tone nor words, bit it slipped out. Just like it always did. The space started to get lighter.  
  
"You're waking up." Vulcan informed her.  
  
"I can see that." She stared at the 'Lamp Post'. It was it that was waking up the blackness, forcing it to move into day time.  
  
"Mr. Spock?"  
  
"Yes, Ensign?"  
  
"Thank you for those pearls of wisdom."  
  
"Anytime." 


	2. Total Recall

I don't own Star trek. Neither does my dad. Or my Dad's dad. Because it wasn't around back then.  
  
Hoku and Pallee are mine. All mine. Mwahaha.  
Chapter One: Total Recall  
And then.noise. Lots of it.  
  
"She's coming out of it."  
  
"Well done, Spock! She's alive."  
  
"Indeed, Doctor, it was you her kept her alive."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Um, Nurse, she'll need some pain killers."  
  
"Yes Doctor."  
  
Hoku tried to move her head, but it hurt too much. Along with the rest of her.  
  
"Hoku? She's awake. Nurse, where's that Hypospray I asked you for? Sheese, woman, how long does it take you to get to the other side of Sick Bay?"  
  
"Sorry Doctor."  
  
The voices were familiar, again, and so was the ceiling. But she couldn't think why. She was 99.9% sure that she'd never been where she was before.and yet, she had been, in a way.  
  
The light from the eight glowing orbs above her stung her eyes, forcing them shut again. Forcing her back inside herself. But only momentarily.  
  
There was a sharp sting from her neck, forcing her eyes open, along with her lips.  
  
"Cut that out!" She muttered, pushing at the Doctors hand, "I don't need any stupid pain killers."  
  
Doctor McCoy stepped back and folded his arms, "now, now, Miss. Fussy," he reproved, "I'm sure you're in absolute agony."  
  
"Yes, I am," Hoku agreed, "and the last thing I need is a pain in my neck."  
  
McCoy shook his head and went back over to the tray Nurse Chapel had just taken the Hypo from. He clucked.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Hoku groaned inwardly and turned over, onto her bad side, to face him.  
  
"Do you ever stop with the stroppy voice?"  
  
Behind her, Spock raised a 'touché' eyebrow but continued to watch in silence. Just a few minutes before, infront of death's gates, she'd been complaining against people who did not favour her a friend. And now, here she was, being perfectly cheeky and abusive, thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"No, I prefer not to," McCoy smiled at her, "right. How're you feeling?"  
  
"Like I just got shot." Hoku lay on her back once more, "what a coincidence."  
  
"Not really," Spock piped up, "you did just get shot."  
  
"That was sarcasm, Mr. Spock, Sir."  
  
McCoy grinned, wiping his hands on a towel, "okay, okay, enough with the flippancy." He grew serious, "how do you feel?"  
  
"Great." Hoku lied, picking at her nails, "how do you?"  
  
McCoy leant back against the side and shook his head. She never admitted her true feelings to anything that had a heart. To anything that could judge her for them.  
  
The Sick Bay doors chu-chunked open, and Nichole strutted in, holding her hand and feigning hurtfulness. Hoku stiffened and shifted uncomfortably, sitting up, as if to back away from the new arrival.  
  
"Doctor, doctor, look what happened to my hand." She whined, holding it out, "look. There's blood and everything."  
  
McCoy looked, sceptically, and shook his head.  
  
"It's a cut, Nichole. A tiny, weenie lil' cut. You'll live." He pushed her hand away.  
  
She looked momentarily annoyed, then sweetened up.  
  
"But.but.can't I have a bandage?" She asked. He snorted.  
  
"A bandage? Certainly not."  
  
Again, the annoyed expression.  
  
Then the sugar.  
  
"But.but.whyyyyyyyyyyy?"  
  
"Lets make a comparison," McCoy stood beside Hoku, "Hoku needs bandages because she has a hole in her side the size of both your fists. You do not need a bandage because that cut of your is all of two millimetres wide."  
  
"But," Nichole wouldn't give up, "it was Jade. She bit me."  
  
"Jade.?"  
  
"My rabbit. I could have.tetanus."  
  
"Tetanus died out thirty years ago." McCoy muttered dismissively.  
  
Nichole scowled.  
  
"Fine. If I infect the crew with tetanus-"  
  
"Then Sulu will take his sword and cut up all the plants in the new Hydroponics bay. Gotcha." He shoved her out of the door and turned back to a startled human and an expressionless Vulcan, "she really needs to get out more."  
  
"On a StarShip?" Spock asked.  
  
"Yes," Hoku broke in, "outside, without a helmet." She giggled at the thought.  
  
"You don't like her, do you?" The question came from McCoy. SHoku paused, thinking.  
  
"No," She admitted reluctantly, "I don't." A sudden sadness descended on the giggles, and she shook her head, turning onto her other side so that neither of them could see her, "no."  
  
McCoy frowned in a concerned sort of way, "Hoku?"  
  
She sniffed, then sat back up and smiled a wobbly smile, "I'm fine. It's just the burn," she indicated her side, "I think I do need those pain killers." 


	3. A lil' Think

Disclaimer: I don't own Star trek. I don't think anyone here does, either.  
  
Chapter Two: A lil' think  
  
Sulu sat on the bridge and stared at the view screen. He'd been sitting there for hours. As for the staring.that'd come about in the last half hour or so. He couldn't really tell.  
  
Not that he was actually aware of what he was doing.  
  
He'd waited for hours outside of Sick Bay. And how had he been rewarded? Told to go away by the Security Guard, that's how.  
  
Why did she even need a Security Guard?  
  
It's not like she's under threat or anything, he thought, who would want to hurt her? Up till three days ago she hadn't done anything special.  
  
He almost hit himself.  
  
Why the heck did I just think that? He scolded himself, she saved my life.  
  
Although it wasn't as if he'd asked her to. So why had she? She had no debt to repay, or no point to make. If that Laser had been just a little bit higher, she defiantly wouldn't've had a chance to make a point.  
  
Although Ghandi died making a point. But Hoku was no Ghandi. She probably couldn't even spell Ghandi.  
  
There I go again, he blinked and sat up, I think Pavel's right. I am spending too much time with Nichole.  
  
Yeah. Maybe that was why. Maybe Nichole's opinion had rubbed off on him. Not that she really had much of an opinion for anyone.  
  
He remembered it too clearly. The cave ceiling dripping. The thunderstorm outside. The echo of the Laser as it went off. The flash on the wall. The expectation of impact.  
  
Only the impact hadn't come.  
  
She's got to wake up, He thought, suddenly upset, cos if she doesn't. 


	4. FlashBack

Disclaimer: I don't own Star trek. Nyaa. But I do own Hoku and Pallee. Nyaa.  
  
PealrGirl: Thanks for the review! Yup. Spock IS a hopeless case, isn't he?  
Chapter Three: ~Flashback~  
  
Pitter Patter. Pitter Patter.  
  
Water against stone. Weathering it's life away.  
  
Nothing moved except the drops of stained blue water.  
  
And then something happened. Nothing had happened for a long time on Liberty VIII. Not that there had actually been anyone there to see nothing happening. Liberty VIII had no native population.  
  
Eight pillars of light appeared in a clearing in the forest. Which were, considering it was, and always had been, night time on LVIII, extremely bright.  
  
Soon, the six pillars resolved themselves into six beings. Two of which were different from the rest. One of those two unnoticed as different, just accepted. The other not.  
  
"Fascinating." The accepted different one spoke, "my research states that it is always night here."  
  
"But how do the plants survive?" Another asked, looking about him, "they need Photosynthesis, don't they?"  
  
"I'm not the Botanist, Mr. Sulu. You tell me." Kirk took a step forwards and collided with a branch, "um.where'd I put my torch?"  
  
"It's hooked onto your belt." Nichole muttered snippily, "where you ordered us to put ours."  
  
Hoku glowered at Nichole through the darkness. That silly cow was even putting her own Captain down.  
  
"So, why'd we come here again?" Sulu asked, unhooking his own torch and turning it on, shining it directly into Spock's eyes, "oh, sorry sir."  
  
"We came here because of an unusual energy reading coming from this spot." Spock squinted, "and because Liberty VIII is uninhabited, it is indeed feasible that there is something going on down here."  
  
"In other words," McCoy spoke for the first time, "we're being nosy."  
  
"What kind of energy source?" A Red Shirt inquired, leaning back against a tree.  
  
"That is yet to be identified."  
  
Hoku listened to the conversation without saying a word. She was used to it being that way. Give no opinion until asked.  
  
"Well," another Red Shirt, a female, piped up, "I say lets get going. The faster we 'identify' this power source, the faster we get back home."  
  
"We will not get home," Spock argued lightly, "we will get back to the ship."  
  
"Which, for me, is considered home." Female Red Shirt retorted.  
  
'And me,' Hoku couldn't help but think, 'weird.'  
  
"Right. Enough of this. The energy source is coming from.thattaway." Kirk pointed, "so methinks that it's thattaway we go."  
  
They headed off. The rain continued to pour down upon them gently, the Pitter Patter rhythm imperturbable.  
  
Soon they came to a cave. It was one of those ones you expect to see in a horror movie, with sharp points of rock digging themselves up from the floor, and dust everywhere.  
  
Everyone hesitated.  
  
"C'mon," Kirk was the only one who didn't, "this is where the Power's coming from. Hmm. On second thoughts, two of you can stand guard outside. Hoku, you and Pallee stay out here."  
  
"Right." The female Red Shirt, apparently named Pallee, nodded and sat on a wet rock. Hoku went stood beside her without a word.  
  
"Okay." Kirk took out his scanner, "into the cave then."  
  
After the other six had walked into the cave, their footsteps echoing back to the two who had remained outside, Pallee sighed and kicked up some mud. In the direction of Hoku's uniform.  
  
"Oh!" Pallee bit her lip, "sorry!" She stood up, "er."  
  
"Er what?" Hoku asked, scraping the mud off her dress and flinging it onto the floor.  
  
"Well.I was waiting for your name, actu - what was that?"  
  
They both paused and listened. There was some sort of commotion coming from inside the cave.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.Obviously.  
  
[A/N]: I own Pallee. She's all mine. She's in the first story I ever posted, First Impressions. 


	5. FlashBack cntd

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek. I think everyone gets the message by now.  
  
Chapter Three: ~Flashback~ Part Two  
  
Pallee frowned, "maybe it's just Nichole kicking up a fuss."  
  
"I hope so. . ." Hoku fingered her phaser, Pallee eyed her.  
  
"You're not gonna shoot her are you?"  
  
"No. Unfortunately." Hoku lifted her hand away and walked over to the cave mouth. It'd gone quiet.  
  
"What can you see?"  
  
"Absolutely Jack." She took a step inside. Pallee followed her, her hand now near her phaser.  
  
"Um. . . should we call them?" She asked, then, raising her voice, "Captain?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Uh oh." Pallee muttered. Hoku shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they cant hear us?" Hoku muttered, her tone without conviction.  
  
Pallee pushed past her and stalked off into the cave, phaser now in hand. Hoku followed reluctantly, her fear of the dark overly obvious.  
  
"They're not here!" Pallee moaned, "it's.a dead end. . ."  
  
"But I thought they said there was a power source in here." Hoku caught up with her, then gazed at the solid wall. She cocked her head on one side, "Pallee. . . ?"  
  
"Yes?" Pallee asked, sitting down again on another rock.  
  
"Did you ever see a solid wall flicker?"  
  
"Not that I can remember. Sure it's not your torch?" She didn't even turn around.  
  
"I'm pretty sure." Hoku tapped her should. Pallee turned around and looked at where her fellow lost-girl was pointing.  
  
"Oh. . . you're right." She stood, then reached up and touched the shimmering rock face. It emitted several sparks, "hmm. Never seen rock do THAT, either."  
  
"That's because," a different voice said, "it's not rock. Stupid." They turned. A black swathed figure was standing behind them, holding a gun and shaking it's head, "now. If you'll drop your weapons, you can come and join your precious captain."  
  
Both the girls dropped their phasers. The figure walked over to them and knelt beside the rock Pallee'd sat on. Pressing one of it's fingers into a gap, it lifted the top foot of the rock, which was on a hinge, revealing a control panel.  
  
It pressed a few keys, and the rock face disappeared, leaving a gaping corridor in it's wake.  
  
"Walk." The figure hissed, standing behind them.  
  
They walked. The corridor was only about five metres long. It lead out into another cave, illuminated with primitive lanterns hung from the wall. The rest of the away team were there, along with two more swathed figures. How three strangers outpowered six Starfleet officers Hoku never figured out.  
  
"Stand over there." The original figure indicated the little away team crowd. Both girls walked and stood beside them.  
  
"You got caught too, eh?" McCoy asked Pallee. She nodded.  
  
"Now then." The 'it' that had caught Pallee and Hoku stood before the crowd, "why're you here?"  
  
"We picked up an unusal energy reading coming from this planet. Since our records state that there was no life on this planet, we were curious as to what was generating it." Kirk explained, taking a step forwards, "we can leave if you want us to go."  
  
"Oh, no." The figure shook it's head, "you can't GO. You've seen too much."  
  
"We've seen a cave." Pallee muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Which, in your case, is too much. But. . ."  
  
"But what?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Well, In our religion it is. . . necessary to make sacrifices to our God. We haven't for a long time, so. . . if you give us one person, who will be sacrificed, we'll let the rest of you go."  
  
"No deal." Kirk snapped instantly, "I don't sacrifice my crew for my safety."  
  
"Then. . .howabout you?" Figure #1 suggested.  
  
Kirk paused, obviously thinking.  
  
"Jim, no." McCoy shook his head, "you cant and wont."  
  
"I can." Kirk nodded. Sulu shook his head.  
  
"But you wont." He added to his head shaking. Figure #1 sighed.  
  
"Fine. We'll do it our way." He muttered, "we choose the last one who spoke."  
  
Sulu paled slightly. Nichole stamped her foot, "that's not fair!"  
  
"All is fair in the world of religion." Figure #1 nodded to his cronies, "take him over there."  
  
The guards grabbed Sulu, who didn't put up much of a fight, and led him over to one corner, around two feet away from the rest of his crew.  
  
Hoku watched with a knot in her stomach.  
  
'Wait,' her brain murmured, 'tey only asked for one of us, right?'  
  
The guards stood in front of Sulu and levelled their guns. Hoku clenched her fists, trying to decide what to do. She decided more quickly when her eyes saw, in slow motion, when two Laser beams arched out of their guns towards Sulu.  
  
Running forwards, she shoved Sulu out of the way, then felt an explosion of absolute agony arch up her side and black out her brain.  
  
[A/N] Argh! Sorry that was so rubbishy written! Stupid stupid stupid! 


	6. And Nichole is Ditched

Disclaimer: Weeee! Er. . . I mean, I don't own StarTrek.  
  
Chapter. . . four? Five.  
  
Chapter Five: [Insert title here]  
  
Wednesday  
  
Hoku sighed and glanced at the clock. She had to stay in Sick Bay till Friday. It was Wednesday.  
  
McCoy pottered about, straightening Hyposprays, looking over records, fussing over Hoku every time she went to get up to get some water.  
  
"Don't you usually go and stand on the bridge?" Hoku asked, scratching her ear, "when you're bored, I mean?"  
  
"What, and leave you here by yourself?" McCoy asked, cocking his head to one side. Then straightening it, because of a developing headache.  
  
"Meh. I'm used to it." She shrugged, "go on. Get me some gossip." McCoy smiled.  
  
"Gossip?" He echoed, "have you had a brain transplant with 'everyone's favourite bitch' that I wasn't aware of?"  
  
"Will you just go?"  
  
"I outrank you."  
  
"Big deal. Go, or I'll get out of bed again." Hoku threatened, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and folding her arms.  
  
"I'll go if you promise me to get back into bed and stay there."  
  
"Fine and dandy."  
  
"Right then." McCoy left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were only a few people on the Bridge. Indeed, the Night-Time shift consisted primarily of Jim, Sulu, Nichole (McCoy wrinkled his nose) Spock and Hideki Jhoto, some Red Shirt who wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Greetings people." McCoy stood behind Kirk's chair, "what's going on here then?"  
  
"Why'd you wanna know so bad?" Jim asked, perching on the edge of his chair so that he could turn and face the Doctor. He shrugged.  
  
"Hoku's bored and needs some going-ons." He reported.  
  
"There is nothing going on here Doctor, as far as I can see." Spock stated.  
  
McCoy rolled his eyes, "well, what about those three loonies on the planet? What happened to them?"  
  
"They're in the brig. Attempted murder." Kirk said simply. He was too tired to go into any more detail.  
  
'Yeah. Attempted thwarted murder.' Sulu thought, fingering one of the buttons on the helm. He looked up and asked, "how is Hoku?"  
  
"She's. . .brave." McCoy shrugged, "she's fidgety as hell and she's thirsty as anything. Apart from that, she's an Angel. One who wont stay put."  
  
Sulu nodded, turning back to the view screen, "she allowed visitors?"  
  
"I think she'd love one." McCoy smiled. Nichole scowled.  
  
"May I remind you we're having dinner after this?" She hissed at Sulu. He looked like he could hit himself.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Actually, he'd completely forgotten. Nichole knew this and pouted.  
  
"Well, if you think some stupid loner is more important than me. . ."  
  
Sulu felt annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He looked at her, "and you were the one who saved my life at great risks to your own? It's not exactly like you stuck up for me or anything."  
  
"I told them it wasn't fair." Nichole whined. McCoy gritted his teeth, holding back a rather rude exclamation, and bit his tongue.  
  
"f you wanna drop by sometime Sulu," he muttered, departing and stepping into the Turbo Lift, "just do, okay? She's there till Friday."  
  
Thursday  
  
Sulu yawned as he made his way to Sick bay. It was 1am, technically only just Thursday, and he was exhausted. Nichole had been all funny with him over their dinner, annoying him to no end.  
  
'So what if I just wanna say thanks to the girl who saved me?' He thought, 'it's not like. . .it's not like I like her or anything, but she saved my life, so I've gotta say thanks, because that'd be the polite. . .oh, who am I kidding?' He paused outside of Sick bay and leant against the wall, 'maybe I do like Hoku better than Nichole. I mean. . .Nichole's pretty and everything, but she's really not a very nice person, is she? She's mean and nasty, and racist, from the way she talks to Uhura, so. . .oh, what am I going to do? If I ditch Nichole then her friends'll be out to get not only me but also Hoku. I don't wanna drag her into this. Not after. . .'  
  
He shook his head, then walked into Sick bay. Hoku was sitting on her bed, having a row with the Doctor.  
  
"Get back into bed!"  
  
"I'm too hot. And my legs need a stretch."  
  
"So stretch them in bed!"  
  
"I don't-" She caught sight of Sulu, "oh. . .hello Sulu." Obligingly, she got back into bed.  
  
McCoy smiled, then went over to his desk and sat, scanning Hideki's records for possible weaknesses. After all, he was the longest surviving Red Shirt on the Enterprise.  
  
"Hi." Sulu sat beside her, "how'd you feel?"  
  
"Like I got shot."  
  
"That joke's getting old." McCoy intervened.  
  
"I've only said it once before." Hoku mumbled, blushing. Sulu shrugged.  
  
"Hey, it's the truth." He said in her defence, "isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes." McCoy's eyes remained glued to Hideki's record.  
  
"Listen," Sulu turned back to Hoku, "thanks. I mean, really thanks. If you hadn't. . .well, banzied, I'd be dead by now."  
  
"Mm. It WAS you who suggested I come along." Hoku muttered, looking at her sheets, "so, really, there's nothing to-"  
  
"You saved my life." He said bluntly, "that's something for me to thank you for."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
She blinked at him.  
  
"It was you or me." She said after a while. He blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well. . .it was either the Enterprise loses it's Helmsman and friend, or some silly little girl from Engineering who doesn't know how to tune the Warp Coils."  
  
"That doesn't make you any less important than me." Sulu snapped, dead serious. Hoku looked a little taken-aback.  
  
"Sorry." He stood up and stretched, "I think Nichole's getting to me."  
  
"Mm." Hoku grunted. Sulu looked at her and sighed.  
  
'Do I don't I? Do I don't I. . .' His brain started to tick, 'I do.'  
  
"Listen." He sat on the edge of the bed again and looked at the sheets as well, "when. . .when you're released from Sick bay, d'you wanna have dinner? I mean, I know it'll be in the mess, and not exactly private, but."  
  
"Um. . .okay." Hoku nodded, "but what about Nichole?"  
  
"You're right. What about Nichole?"  
  
"Yes." McCoy stood up, "screw Nichole."  
  
And everyone hates Nichole and everyone but Nichole live long and happy lives.  
  
THE END.  
  
[A/N] There you have it folks! Another piece of crappy writing from Shameeka! Woo! 


End file.
